Luca Nogi
Note: Due to spelling differences subject of this article can be called Luca Nogi or Luka Nogi Ruka Nogi (Nogi Ruka 乃木 流架?) is Natsume's best friend. He, together with Natsume, has a crush on Mikan Sakura. He has the Animal Pheromone Alice and is a bit embarrassed by it, but Natsume states it's a great alice since it can help others rather than hurting them. He is nicknamed Ruka-Pyon, because he always seen carrying a rabbit. As a child Ruka was nicknamed Ru-chan. Ruka is voiced by Miwa Yasuda in the anime. Appearance Ruka is french from his mother's side. He has blonde hair that parts in the middle and light blue eyes. He wears the standard elementary uniform that consists of a black jacket, white collar with his red bow tied. He also wears red plaid pants and black boots. Ruka doesn't wear his three stars on his collar (thinking he didn't deserve it) and he later threw them out when Mikan complained about being a No Star. Personality Ruka is a little nicer and can be considered more bearable than his best friend Natsume. Like Natsume, his classmates see him as serious and cool, but Ruka really isn't that type. He is an animal lover, which corresponds with his Alice. Ruka has been shown to be embarrassed by his Alice and Hotaru noted early on in the series that people never saw his Alice, but were aware of what his Alice was. When he meant Natsume he was embrassed of his Alice, but was told by Natsume that his Alice was a gentle type that could help people. He is a very loyal friend, especially to Natsume, and later Mikan. Ruka knows of Natsume's sacfrices and feels helpless that he can not help his friend. When Mikan back in the Northern Woods Arc made a comment on Natsume's scary personality Ruka was noticably angry at her words, because of how much of Natsume goes unknown. His loyalty is most admirable in the Hana Hime arc where Ruka used mice to fight with, even though he hates using them for such things. But having his friends in danger had him make an exception. Ruka and Natsume have a sort of rivalry over Mikan. He showed some guts when he said he wouldn't back down. However, he allows Natsume to be with Mikan when he learns that Natsume needs Mikan and she needs him. Natsume returns this by trusting Ruka enough to protect Mikan when he's gone. Story Before Story Because he was an Alice, Ruka was targeted by the academy and went through several kidnappings. All this caused his mother to be very protective of him. To get away from the academy his family moved to a small village. His mother used her money to buy around the clock guards for Ruka and keep guards around the house at all times. She also like to call him her Ru-chan. Around the village, he was quite famous for being an Alice. A girl called him the pride of the village. One day, Natsume Hyūga moved into the village and on the first day saved him from kidnappers. By saving him, Natsume had to reveal that he, too, was an Alice. Before his kidnapping a girl told Natsume that Ruka was an Alice. The similarity between the the two resulted in them becoming quick friends, along with hisNatsume's sister, Aoi Hyūga. Natsume and Ruka's friendship grew which made his mother realize that she needs to let Ruka have freedom. On the day he spent his night over at Natsume's house, Aoi's Alice burned the town down. He and Natsume helped civilians during the fire. However, they became suspected to be the cause of the fire. Natsume purposely hit him at the hospital, so that Ruka wouldn't be troubled too and took the blame for the fire. Ruka chose to go to the academy with Natsume which his mother agrees to, seeing Ruka has grown so much. In the car he and Natsume cry when they see Mr. Hyūga, who is handicapped, run after the car. Welcome to Gakuen Alice Ruka first is shown flying with the help of a huge bird and crashing into the window where Mikan Sakura and Natsume are. Natsume then asks him what took him so long and he says he asks who that person (Mikan) is and if she is an Alice. Ruka also wonders why Natsume has not use his Alice on her yet. Natsume replies that it does not work. Natsume and Ruka then leave out the window when Misaki and Narumi arrive. Northern Woods Ruka came to the Northern Woods, because the animals at the barn said that they were scared to go there. While Mikan, Hotaru, and Inchou are running from Piyo they come across him. Hotaru then remembers that Ruka has the animal pheromone alice and he gets captured by Mikan, Hotaru Imai, and Inchou. Ruka is then told to use his alice to stop Piyo. Ruka tells them not to look, but they do anyway without him knowing. The Middle School students come back to take back Piyo and Ruka say goodbye. He then becomes embarrassed when he saw that everyone was watching and runs away, but stopped by Hotaru who has a picture of what happened. Mikan gives in some insight that he seemed different, but is not that bad of a guy and insults Natsume which makes Ruka upset at her. Natsume arrives at the scene and uses his alice on the group, Ruka tries to convince Natsume to stop, but is insuccesfull. When Natsume burns a rabbit accidentally he tries to help it. In the end Mikan's alice (Nullification) stops Natsume's flames. When Natsume wakes up Ruka helps Natsume back on his feet and the two leave before that guy (Persona) comes. After the Northern Woods He warns Mikan that she might be targeted, because what happened should of not made her a no star. Ruka is in Mikan's team for the dodgeball match accidentally when he was going to be on Natsume's team. Ruka encourages Mikan to keep trying when their team was losing. Ruka sneaked into Mikan's room to give her food on Hotaru's request. He then helps Mikan who wants to escape by providing her a bird to escape and dressing as a girl to replace her. Unknown to him Hotaru took pictures and he confronts her in the next chapter. He and Hotaru find out about Narumi trying to leave to talk to Mikan's Grandfather. Alice Festival Arc Ruka, Sumire Shōda and Narumi go to the special classes RPG, because they had nothing to do. While there everyone commented how his bunny ears made him look cute (including Mikan which made him embarrassed). Ruka became one of the first challengers for the RPG game, his weapon was a rope. He lost on the first round, because he could not figure out which was the real Misaki Harada before time ran out. Ruka is playing Snow White in the a play and asks everyone not to come, but they do anyway, telling him how cute he is (putting him in a bad mood). A accident with slime balls occurs that put most of the cast out and having Mikan play the prince in the play. Mikan puts on her prince costume Ruka blushes and wanted to say she looked cute. The play starts and he and Mikan are in a tower scene with Permy/Sleeping Beauty saying she will separate them. In the next scene Ruka with the fake animals then the real animals that are in the audience come on stage and sing along. The scene changes and now Ruka is with Narumi who says that he will kiss him causing the animals to attack Narumi. Ruka is then with the dwarves where he gets bitten by a poison(-free) apple. Mikan is told to kiss Ruka on the lips, but is interrupted by Natsume and Hotaru, then the play ends. He and Natsume have many girls who want to dance with at the last dance. At the dance Natsume pushes Ruka at Mikan so that he would dance with her. Mikan and Ruka enjoy dancing with each other. After Mikan and Ruka finishes their dance Hotaru then grabs Ruka's hand and tells him that girl (Mikan) is so dense, which he does not understand. Z arc After linchou's Alice is stolen and Hotaru is injured, Ruka, Mikan, Natsume, Tono, and Tsubasa sneak into the high school section to use the rumored Warphole to go Z's hideout. Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume must disguise themselves as high schoolers using Gulliver's Candy. He is flustered after seeing Mikan as a high schooler and even though he is older inside he is still a ten year old. Not long after arriving in the high school section he and Mikan become trapped in anti-gravity chamber- they accidentely went into it after their Gulliver's Candy wore off. Ruka and Mikan are both rescued by Tsubasa's Alice. Ruka along with Mikan, Tsubasa, and Mikan use the Keyhole (acutally called Keyhole and not Warphole) after proving themselves to be serious about going to Z's hideout to president Sakurano and vice president Subaru. They are transported to a wooded mountain with dangerous traps surrounding everywhere. Ruka and Penguin were about to be turned into to stone by a tree, if Mikan didn't nullify the attack using her Alice powered up by Tono's Amplification Alice. Ruka's Animal Pheromone Alice becomes a very valuable source of information for the group, with him being tasked with asking the animals which warphole Z used. Ruka and Mikan spend some time alone admiring the view of the lake reflecting the moon, the night before using the warphole to transport to Z's location. He promises Mikan that one day he will give Mikan his Alice stone and she agrees to give him hers (Mikan didn't know about the exchanging of Alice stones meaning soul-mates). Ruka is overcome with guilt when he realizes that Natsume also has the same feelings for Mikan and leaves her to find Natsume, so he could see the view of the lake too. He later ates some grapes that Penguin brought which turns out to have alcohol in them. This causes him to hug Mikan, but is peeled away by Natsume and falls asleep. Later on when he, Natsume, and Tsubasa was fighting the Z's he got affected by the Z's boss alice from protecting Tsubasa. Christmas Ball Arc During the prepartations for Ball Ruka runs into Piyo decorating the Christmas tree and helps him. After Yo-chan kisses Mikan as a sign of thanks for giving him Bear to play with Ruka kisses her other cheek as another thank you. Gakuen Alice Volume 9, Chapter 48 This causes Mikan to be in shock and avoid Ruka. Later on, this is cleared up during the Big Clean up Day chapter. Awkwardly Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume are grouped together to clean up the hallways by Jinno. Suddenly, the lights go out, which results in the situation being more uncomfortable. He and Natsume both notice that Mikan is scared and to comfort her they both at the same time hold on to Mikan's hands (Ruka holding Mikan's right and Natsume holding Mikan's left). Ruka and Natsume each wear a serious face as they compete over Mikan who is oblivious to the whole thing. A few moments later he and Natsume burst into laughter about what they are doing while insulting each other in a almost friendly manner. Hana Hime Arc Ruka became stuck to Hotaru and Youichi and was allowed to go to Hana Hime, but crossdressed as a girl. While at the party he is given the nickname Himawari No Kimi and fits in the party. Ruka along with Hotaru find Mikan and Youichi and look for Natsume when he goes missing. At the basement of Hana Hime Ruka uses his alice to control the mice against Rui and Hayate. He tells everyone he will take care of them so that they could get to Natsume, but Youichi Hijiri and Tsubasa Ando volunteer to. After leaving Tsubasa and Youichi he tells the group of Natsume's and Ruka's past. After he tells them Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan split in different directions. Ruka finds Natsume and Hotaru asks Mikan to come to the path Ruka took. While there Nobara is seen in her second personality. As Persona uses his alice Ruka tries to protect Mikan, but one of the mice gets killed in the process. When Aoi appears Ruka recognizes her and becomes paralyzed by Yakumo's insect along with Hotaru and Mikan. At the hospital Ruka suggests that since Aoi is not an alice she should be allowed to leave. He then shown helping spread the news. Ruka like everyone else says his goodbye to Aoi. When Mr. Hyūga arrives his mother also arrives and he hugs her through the gate, though he and Natsume are escorted away from the gate. As hears Mikan talk about her star ranking he chooses to throw away is stars and states that now he is like Mikan, but this did not change his star rank. Sports Festival With Hotaru and Natsume he attempts to rescue Mikan when she got captured by the student police. When they are confronted by Tsubasa they choose to leave the matter to him. Ruka and Hotaru then spy on Tsubasa's and Natsume's conservation about Tsubasa being the dangerous ability class and Yuka being Mikan's mother. Ruka is later a participant in the Obstacle Race. He was able to pass the lake stage by flying over it with a bird. He then finishes the race and win by gaining the trust of the robot horse with the help of the other animals. This gets him the praise from Mikan he wished for and the two spend some alone time eating a picnic together. Escape Arc A prank caused by a infamous gang, the Tehoran causes Ruka to switch bodies with Hotaru and Hotaru to be in Mikan's body. He is not alone, because others are caught in the fray, Mikan, Sumire, Bear, Natsume, Iinchou, and Koko, respectfully have also switched bodies with other another. Since he's in Hotaru's body he comforts Mikan who is in distress for being in Bear's body. Later Ruka would bump into Natsume whose in Ruka's body and return to his body, Which would mean Natsume is now Hotaru. Ruka then leaves Natsume-Hotaru to search for Natsume the person he was looking for, not knowing Natsume was right in front of him. Ruka helps Mikan and Natsume escape which gets him punished. He was saved by Noda and reunited with Natsume and Mikan. Ruka like Natsume defends that Mikan should choose her own path and travels through the past along with Hotaru, Natsume, and Mikan. Time Travel Arc Ruka has recently given up on his affections for Mikan seeing that Natsume needs Mikan more, since Natsume sees her as the sun. Like everyone else he creates and gives Mikan a Animal Pheromone Alice Stone to help her in the outside world. High School Division Arc He and the group return to the HSP's office where a fight ocurred caused by the ESP. When Natsume almost uses his alice against the students after them, Ruka warns him to stop, so Natsume would not suffer again. When Ruka saves Mikan from a bird almost flying into her it is learned he gained the Barrier Alice. Ruka senses pursuers coming for them and the group teleports, except Nobara Ibaragi who stays behind to fight them herself. Ruka is fatigued from using the barrier alice so much and almost collapes, but he reassures to everyone that he is alright. He almost collapses again, but this time he accidentally opens the barrier a bit, which results into the Fuukitai finding them. Ruka is then given the task to take Mikan to the Keyhole and to protect her, since he is the only one who can. As they are running away, Ruka confesses to Mikan that he loves her, but knows that she and Natsume belong together, so he gives them his prayers. Gakuen Alice Volume 23, Chapter 134 Ruka appears to becoming increasingly tired from using the Barrier Alice, yet he refuses a request by Mikan to rest, knowing that she is tired also, and that they need to get to the Keyhole. He along with Mikan, Yuka, Shiki, and Natsume do make to the Keyhole together. Like all who witness Ruka is sadden by the Keyhole exploding, which causes Yuka's passing. He is one of the witnesses to Shiki's exchange to the ESP, which would make Gakuen Alice a better place. Current Arc Like all of Mikan's friends Ruka is sad about Mikan's absence and feels that Gakuen Alice is not the same without her. He wrote a letter to her in chapter 140. Along with Mikan's other friends Ruka has given Mikan a fairytale book for Christmas to cheer her up and give her hope. His book is called the Star Money. His message to her says,'' "The girl in the story Star Money is just like you, Sakura." '' During the Christmas party, he, like everyone else, is saddened that Mikan really couldn't come to the party and sees Natsume leave to go look for her. He later finds Natsume laying in the snow and asks if he's going somewhere again. Ruka is thrilled that Natsume and Mikan were able to see each other and says Christmas is amazing. He then catches Natsume coughing up blood and says that he's known about it for a long time. Ruka asks Natsume not to hide his pain, but let him be his supporter and that he doesn't regret coming to the academy with Natsume. Ruka also says that he will always support Natsume and Mikan's future when Natsume tells him of his fears of dying and leaving Mikan alone. Ruka promises to Natsume that he will take care of Mikan if something happens to Natsume in the near future. Alice Ruka has the Animal Pheromone Alice the opposite of Narumi's Alice. His Alice allows him for animals to adore him and with this do as like. While using his alice Ruka is shown to also show an adoring side to the animals. Ruka also is able to understand what animals say. With his Alice Ruka wants to grow up to be a veterinarian. One of Ruka's mouse friends was killed by Persona's Alice during the Hana Hime arc. As seen that his Alice isn't very powerful, he doesn't wear any prevention devices to contain his Alice. In the anime, Ruka's Alice wasn't stopped by Mikan's Nullification Alice as seen in Episode 25. In the High School Division Arc, Ruka temporalily has a Barrier Alice that was inserted by Mikan's Insertion Alice. He finds out about the Alice in Chapter 127 when a bird almost poops on Mikan. This Alice is tiring for Ruka to use, since he has to consenting use it. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Barrier Alice Category:Elementary School Student